


from paris, with love.

by smyjnist1204



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, based off their trip to paris, but please enjoy i guess, i guess reading this will hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyjnist1204/pseuds/smyjnist1204
Summary: model au;sehun is a model under j.haus, kim junmyeon's fashion label.a small story detailing how two people make a trip to paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this inspired by photograph by ed sheeran but halfway the inspiration began to trickle in from taylor swift instead! this was beta-ed by my friend at 3am, both of us on a skype call and talking about life...sighs loudly because i hate school, its killing me.

_ one look, dark room meant just for you, time moved too fast, you played it back // buttons on a coat; light-hearted jokes, no proof not much, but you saw enough _

_ ~ you are in love; taylor swift _

 

Sehun appreciated the light. He didn't love, or like, or appreciate the light so much as it was a thing to guide his way, rather, it was something that fed him, pushed him along. He was a model, and the light to him was the camera flash, the giant umbrella like flashes, almost blinding, reflecting off the planes of his exquisitely sculpted face. Every gig to him however, was a bore, like an overexposed photograph, bland and dull to his palate. While Sehun appreciated the light, he would never truly love it. He was a picky model, and although numerous fashion houses were literally on their knees to beg him to model their designs, he still fervently stuck to j.Haus, the label that had skyrocketed his popularity. 

Before j.Haus, Sehun had been a rookie model, praised often for his good looks and dedicated work ethic, but brushed aside as someone cold and disrespectful. It wasn't that he couldn't deliver - more that he wasn't the photographer’s favorite to work with. Still, he had his fair share of jobs, and an income to pad his pocket even through the harshest of winters. It was only in 2011, where the chance meeting of him and j.Haus’ founder at a charity gala got them talking about a huge series, a whole concept - something Sehun had never been given the opportunity for. He himself was surprised at how he had warmed up to the tiny designer, his entire 6-foot tall frame towering over the enthusiastic little 5’7” man. 

“Cheers, Sehun,” as their glasses clinked together for the very last time that night. Sehun nodded -, drinking so much that night had all but clouded his mind - feeling a small, hard piece of plastic as it was pressed into his hand. 

“My card,” Junmyeon explained, as he regarded the taller one with a sweet smile. That night, Sehun swore it was the wine, feeling his face flush a deep red, trying hard to keep his composure, stammering out a thanks, feeling the heady rush to his head once more as Junmyeon turned to leave. 

_ Why did he feel like he missed that tiny man so much already?  _

 

X

 

“Sehun ah, turn this way,” the photographer called, and he complied, turning to face the camera. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Junmyeon, scribbling once again in his black bound sketchbook. So absorbed is he in the small designer that he barely even noticed the photographer asking him to turn again, and Junmyeon looked up, regarding him with a soft gaze, one that made Sehun’s heart race. 

_ It's the lights, he told himself. The lights are unnaturally harsh today.  _

 

X

 

Sehun and Junmyeon went back and forth, like a tennis game, with small talk and bantering, and Junmyeon had even been daring enough to kiss him on the lips, although, in his defense, as Sehun reasoned, it was a dare, and he was dead drunk. Still, he couldn't help but notice - as Junmyeon came all but dashing up to him, two tickets in hand - that with the transfer of that tiny piece of paper, that when his tiny designer was around, time seemed to slow, almost to a crawl. Sehun listened, closely, intently, to Junmyeon’s voice, talking about the Paris Fashion Week, and slowly, almost tantalizingly, he passed Sehun his ticket, their hands intertwining, never wanting to let go. And Sehun swallowed, deeply, his voice trailing off as he thanked Junmyeon profusely, eyes slowly falling to the other’s lips, perfectly pink as they were.

“Hyung, I-”

But Junmyeon only smiled at him, and Sehun watched as the corners of Junmyeon’s eyes crinkled, his own heart racing, the handsome face the only visage he can see. 

 

X

 

Sehun forgot his passport. Of course he did, what with his excitement at traveling with Junmyeon, as his manager came running up to him, short of breath. He greeted Junmyeon with a smile, pulling off his shades as they began to talk. The latter is all bundled up, looking warm and cozy with a cashmere scarf around his neck, while he himself sported an all black ensemble, bag and passport fitting in the monochrome aesthetic. At first glance, they were almost like the perfect couple: the homely, warm and inviting mother, along with the all sharp edges and cold father, but moving closer, one could hear the dad jokes spewing from the small designer’s mouth. 

“Sehun, what do you call an angry French ant?”

Sehun winced, knowing this would be extremely lame. 

“A croissant!” Junmyeon exclaimd, chuckling at himself. 

“Hyung, that's the fifth time you've told that joke in the last three days,” Sehun deadpanned, but his smiling face said otherwise. 

“But it's funny, is it not?” Junmyeon quipped, his eyes shining behind his glasses. Sehun let out a long-suffering sigh, as they both headed to the check-in counter, Junmyeon tugging on Sehun’s long coat, trying, albeit to no avail, to get him to laugh. 

 

X

 

The coffee was bitter, but Junmyeon was sweet, sugar sweet. Sehun didn't even know how Junmyeon talked him into getting a caramel latte - Junmyeon winced at the sweetness while Sehun cringed, wishing he had a humongous cup of ice blended chocolate bubble tea instead. He stirred the latte, pouring in another packet of sugar as Junmyeon stared incredulously. 

“Isn't that enough?”

Sehun shook his head, taking a spoon of the coffee, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Maybe,” he finally replied, picking up the cup, blowing over it and sipping slowly. 

“You really like sweet things, don't you?” Junmyeon asked, letting out a small snort. 

“What's so funny?” Sehun replied, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

“Nothing, just that it's so unlike the view people have of you,” Junmyeon said laughingly, as he placed his own hands around Sehun’s, warming his own hands on the tiny cup. Sehun blinked, before pressing his nose to Junmyeon’s forehead, breathing in the smell of his hair, praying his cheeks wouldn’t give him away, as Junmyeon snaked his hands around Sehun’s waist, pulling him closer. 

X

 

“Junmyeon hyung, lend me your glasses,” Sehun murmured, poking the other beside him. 

Junmyeon blinked, slowly rising dazedly from his half asleep state. 

“You have your own glasses,” he whined, sleep creeping into his voice. 

“I want to borrow yours,” Sehun whispered, tickling Junmyeon, who was now a bundle on his seat. The smaller man squirmed, trying to edge away from Sehun. 

“Stop--” he pleaded, as Sehun’s tickling intensified, a laugh spewing from his lips. 

Sehun pouted, looking Junmyeon in the eye. 

“Then lend me the glasses.”

“N-oh, Sehun, stop!” 

Sehun pouted, stopping as he was ordered to.

“You just look really good in them, hyung,” he said, his voice barely a whisper above the monotonous hum of the plane’s engine. 

“Do I?”

Sehun nodded slowly, his tongue running over his lips, as his eyes searched Junmyeon’s, both pairs of chocolate brown orbs dancing merrily in the dim light. He felt his heart racing again, almost as if the person before him was the only thing to make him feel safe. He felt a constriction in his chest, and he let out a deep sigh, hands slowly pulling Junmyeon just a fraction closer. A faint pink color dusted Sehun’s cheeks, as both regarded each other with a solid gaze. But Junmyeon, letting out a soft, breathy yawn, eventually pulled away, eyelids fluttering shut, resting his head instead on Sehun’s wide chest. 

“Goodnight, Sehun,” he whispered, slipping the glasses in question into Sehun’s coat pocket. 

 

X

 

Sehun barely slept, but waking to Junmyeon in his arms, their blankets pulled over both of them, and the way Junmyeon’s hands had found their way to curl around Pinku made him feel like there was no better rest or sleep that could ever be granted to him. 

“Hyung,” he whispered, poking Junmyeon to wake him, “We’re almost there.” 

In response, Junmyeon stirred, flopping over Sehun more. Sehun sighed, letting out a grunt as he heaved Junmyeon into a sitting position, poking and tickling him as he tried to wake him up. Fortunately, the bump of the airplane as it landed takes care of the job of waking Junmyeon up as he jolted awake from the impact, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Sehun ah, good morning,” he greeted, a half awake, droopy little smile spreading across his face. Sehun swore it was the airplane’s bumpy landing, but his heart had certainly leapt at the sight of that smile. 

“Good morning, hyung,” he replied, the plane finally cruising into its lot, the aerobridge connecting. Finally, they had reached. Being the taller one, Sehun took down the bags from the overhead compartment, Junmyeon’s trusty Samsonite RED one, and Sehun’s own Louis Vuitton one. He was reminded of how he even got that, saving up from having a string of successful gigs after j.Haus. He patted the bag, slipping Pinku in, as Junmyeon picked up his own bag. 

“You've my glasses,” Junmyeon remarkeds, pointing to Sehun’s face. 

“Well of course,” Sehun replied, with a small laugh. “You put them in my pocket last night.

“Did I?” 

Sehun resisted the urge to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair at the confused look that spread across his face, simply nodding instead, as they both disembarked the plane. 

_ Hello Paris, city of love.  _

 

X

 

The lights were blinding, of course they were. The city of love had an atmosphere that wasn't just gaudy as it was in name, but gaudy in nature as well, with a refined touch too. Maybe it was the tourists, maybe it was the fact that novels and manga had long overly romanticized it, but as much as Sehun enjoyed Paris for what it was, it certainly wasn't as perfectly sparkling as he had expected it to be. The only upside to any of this, however, was the fact that it was mildly cold, enough to wear thick jackets, and in Sehun’s opinion, despite Junmyeon’s small stature, he certainly could pull off any look well. 

Day by day had them both sporting the most luxurious of looks, from Junmyeon’s own j.Haus brand, to that of Louis Vuitton, Armani, Gucci, as well as Dolce and Gabbana. However it was, Junmyeon always had a beanie, and Sehun certainly felt a twinge of sadness as he had many a time wanted to run his hands through Junmyeon’s hair. He  _ had _ tried to convince Junmyeon to ditch the beanie, however, to no avail. Eventually giving up, he decided to just enjoy their exploration of Paris. 

What he loved most about Paris were the quaint streets, lined endlessly with luxury brands from end to end, and the gentle accent of the French. A smile often crossed his face as he breathed in the bustling sights and sounds of a city of love. From walking by the Seine to watching children play tag in the streets, Sehun loved every bit of it. What he loved, also, was the familiar snap of Junmyeon’s Leica, taking photos of the sights and sounds around them. It was beautiful, to watch him enthralled by the scenery, using it for inspiration, Sehun knew, as over lunch Junmyeon pulled out his sketchbook, sketching new designs, numerous ones, and filling them up with his portable watercolor palette. It was to him, nothing short of magic. 

He loved the way Junmyeon drew, sketched and inked, from his light strokes, to the darker ones when he had to emphasize a certain part, the way he gave the image life in playing with light and shadow. Junmyeon may have been creating art, but to a singular Oh Sehun, in creating art, he himself was art, the very embodiment of art. Sehun would watch as the watercolor seeped into the paper, blossoming across the page, little spidery tendrils, at times blurring, and when let to dry, creating harsh edges and a sweet, pastel light tone. Occasionally, Junmyeon would use a blue hue to create shadow, and Sehun just marveled in the way he could see values from a flat, empty sheet of paper. He would often try to praise Junmyeon, only to be replied that it was for him, that this art, this amazing work of art, was for him, and not for anyone else. No matter how many times he was told that, Sehun could not believe his luck, that living, breathing art such as Junmyeon, would create art for him, and only for him.

The day of the Paris Fashion Week drew closer, the duo having actually come into Paris the Friday before the Fashion Week started. Junmyeon had gone out that day in a particularly sloppy outfit, having “used up all his good ones”, and sent those for dry cleaning. Sehun had rolled his eyes jokingly, commenting on how Junmyeon should instead let him, a former ulzzang and model, dress Junmyeon. Junmyeon had laughed it off heartily, but still, Sehun wished he had worn a better outfit, although the sight of Junmyeon’s face alone was enough to bring him happiness. 

It was a feast to his eyes then, as Junmyeon the civilian finally turned into Junmyeon the designer, like Cinderella at the ball. Junmyeon had piled on a light, maroon colored dinner jacket that was fastened at his waist by an exquisite rose chain, on top of a white turtleneck, pairing it with his glasses and matching trousers, polished shoes. Meanwhile, Sehun had chosen a more edgy outfit for the fashion week, choosing to turn up in an Armani leather jacket, a loud print shirt and grey slacks, changing his phone case to that of a Gucci one as well. 

 

X

 

The Vuitton show was as expected, a sight to behold, nothing less to be expected of one of the biggest fashion houses in the industry, and both Sehun and Junmyeon enjoyed it tremendously, watching as model after model took to the catwalk and stormed down it with the latest designs. As the both of them walked into the club where the after party was ongoing, Sehun spotted the Vuitton CEO, who waved slightly at the both of them. 

“Messieurs Kim and Oh, what a pleasure!” he exclaimed jovially, shaking both individuals’ hands. Light banter was exchanged, as Junmyeon took in the sights of the entire club. It was dark, as expected, but something about the club was a lot more sophisticated about it, compared to a regular dance club. The marble, set into the decor, reflected the warm lighting, giving the cold material a softer edge. What intrigued him though, was how the light reflected off the taller male’s face, illuminating his features, from his sweet little nose to his rosebud lips, Junmyeon was all but grateful he had memorized those planes that were...his? The sudden thought startled him, and he blinked in surprise, not noticing that the Vuitton CEO had bid them goodbye, with Sehun poking his shoulder. 

“He asked me to model for him,” Sehun began, as a waiter walked past and Sehun swiftly snatched them each a glass of white wine. “So I agreed.”

“I see…that's really great though!” Junmyeon replied coolly, letting out a beaming smile. Sehun nodded, moving them both to the side as he sipped out of his glass. Leaning against the cool marble, Sehun tapped his fingers the beat. 

“You're not bothered?” he asked, keeping a watchful eye on Junmyeon. Junmyeon took a sip of his wine, letting the crisp taste sit on his tongue until it dulled. 

“I'd come with you anyway. You were going to ask me to, right?” 

Sehun looked over at Junmyeon, back at the hall, nodding as he felt a grin, wide and foolish, spread across his face. 

 

X

 

No words are needed as they both enter their hotel room, miraculously having made it back in one piece. Sehun’s legs feel like jelly; the loud banter they shared in the taxi ride back had all but certainly irritated their driver, who had cursed just loud enough for them to hear, as Junmyeon impulsively pampered Sehun with kisses. 

The both of them collapse on one of the single beds, limbs tangling with each other as Junmyeon patted Sehun’s locks fondly, the bedside clock in glaring red, spelling out the time of 2am. 

“Sehun-ah, you're my best friend. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Junmyeonnie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you always, to safyre/ningxy/my dearest chicken, who has been with me since forever through my 9384932849302840392 fandoms and i'm sorry for always making you my beta reader ;;
> 
> please talk to me on twt: @exodusyoonjin


End file.
